


Совершенно секретно

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Scent Kink, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: Гилад Пеллеон ненавидел Рукха, но даже не мог сказать, за что. До этого дня.





	Совершенно секретно

**Author's Note:**

> Траун и его рыбацкие лодки: больноублюдочная версия. Давным-давно похожий сюжет придумали в ЗВ-дежурке. Автор — бездуховный дрочер и на всякий случай приносит извинения всем, кому, возможно, потопчет эдельвейсы.
> 
> У фанфика есть продолжение - "Победитель и побежденный" Dracore Kien.
> 
> Написано для WTF Star Wars: Thrawn 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018.

За его плечом стоит тень. Куда бы ни падал свет, она всегда слева, всегда – вечный комментарий к нему самому. Там, откуда он родом, верят, что тень защищает сердце.

Его персональную тень зовут Рукх. Маленькое существо с мерзкой мордой и голосом под стать морде. Если надеть на Рукха длинную хламиду и накинуть ему на голову капюшон, легко можно спутать его с ребенком, но когда из-под складок хламиды высовывается маленькая когтистая лапка — обычно с ножом наизготовку — мало у кого остаются сомнения, что под серой лоснящейся кожей дремлет сила, которую лучше не будить.

Рукх, его тень… просто есть. Как есть Гилад Пеллеон, такой же вечный комментарий к безразличию в его алых глазах. 

— Будьте снисходительнее, капитан Пеллеон. — И тонкая улыбка на бледно-голубых губах ранит в самое сердце. — Рукх всего лишь выполняет свою работу. — И в медленном кивке головы чудится презрение.

Хочется верить, что чудится.

Гилад терпеть не может Рукха, как не могут терпеть то, чего не понимают. Корит себя за свою несдержанность, но укоры продолжаются ровно до того момента, когда Рукх неслышно подкрадывается в темноте гранд-адмиральских апартаментов и приставляет лезвие ножа к его горлу.

В темноте нет теней. Нет никакой защиты.

— Вы не услышали меня, капитан Пеллеон, — гадкий мурлыкающий голос всегда звучит чуть ниже плеча. То правого, то левого. — Значит, я не растерял сноровку.

Обычно Гилад велит ему тренироваться на ком-нибудь другом, а потом с запозданием вспоминает, что в апартаменты гранд-адмирала Трауна больше никто не ходит.

Больше никто не прячется в их темноте, не мчится на свет алых глаз, как бабочка в костер.

Их здесь только двое – верные соратники и заклятые соперники.

Хотя в верности Рукха Гилад предпочитает сомневаться – и как можно громче. Возможно, Рукх на досуге занимается тем же.

Но еле слышный укол гордости все равно заставляет сердце биться немного быстрее каждый криффов раз. В огромном конференц-зале, из которого Траун приказал убрать стол, оно пускается в галоп, а при взгляде на высокое кресло, окруженное голографическими проекциями, – медленно уходит в пятки.

На подлокотнике лежит рука в белом плену кителя и перчаток. Под плотной тканью — он знает — спрятаны жилистые запястья. 

Траун всегда ленивым взмахом кисти приветствует его, и рукав кителя немного задирается. Гилад всегда прикипает взглядом к обнаженной бледно-голубой коже, и в целой вселенной для него нет зрелища более пленительного.

С недавних пор в его памяти хранится целая коробочка с драгоценным хламом. В ней – каждое слово, сказанное Трауном, каждый его жест, каждый вздох. Ее содержимое не успевает пылиться: взлелеянные мыслеобразы оживают под веками каждый раз, когда Гилад дрейфует на грани сна и яви.

В благородном профиле всего один изъян – нос с едва заметной горбинкой. Прекрасный изъян: никто не скажет, что волна не к лицу водной глади.

Наверное, чиссы – очень красивый народ, но эта мысль настигает Гилада даже не по пробуждении, а только через полжизни.

До того есть только стыд: мысли о нем слишком далеки от тех, которые полагаются в адрес командира. До того — тень за его плечом: маленькое серое существо смотрит в упор и, кажется, замечает то, что хочется спрятать даже от самого себя.

Гилад ненавидит его тень.

Рукх наверняка даже спит подле Трауна — в изножье кровати, как верный сторожевой пес.

Рукх выглядит зловеще, даже если ему не хочется.

Полезная зверушка.

Но сегодня, когда в интеркоме вместо хорошо поставленного баритона звучит мерзкое мурлыканье, в ее полезности Гилад сомневается пуще прежнего.

— Капитан Пеллеон? — на всякий случай интересуется Рукх. — По какому вы вопросу?

Скрежетнув зубами от раздражения, Гилад самым невозмутимым тоном из возможных произносит:

— Отчет смены. Гранд-адмирал запросил принести его в пять ноль-ноль по корабельному времени.

— Гранд-адмирал отдыхает.

Всего от пары слов в костях рождается ощущение, будто он бежал во всю прыть, а на финише впечатался в невесть откуда взявшуюся стену.

— Что? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Гилад.

Обычно Траун умудряется вызывать его в любое время дня и ночи, независимо от своей собственной смены. Он будто вообще не спит, но Гилад только сейчас об этом задумывается.

— Пять ноль-ноль по корабельному времени, — напоминает Рукх. — Время отдыха. Но если у вас что-то важное, я могу...

В разговор вклинивается еще один голос, который хорошо поставленный баритон напоминает лишь отчасти:

— Капитан Пеллеон, я встаю.

Ему хватает всего одного удара сердца, чтобы перестать понимать, где верх, а где низ. 

Траун на грани шепота, растерянно и устало — почти сладко — произносит всего четыре слова, и уязвимостью от них разит наповал. Новый мыслеобраз рождает приятное тепло внизу живота: за переборкой Траун лежит под одеялом и сонно потирает глаза.

— Сэр, — прочистив горло, роняет Гилад, — э… вы нормально себя чувствуете? Я приду позже, если хотите.

— Все нормально, просто не услышал будильника. — Сонная муть слетает с его голоса, как шелуха, и обнажает холодную сталь. — Подождите меня пару минут, пожалуйста.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Гилад ступает в новую реальность, в которой Трауну тяжело просыпаться по утрам. Она такая же, как прошлая, в ней есть прохладный пустой зал с креслом в центре и два коротких коридора прямо за ним: один ведет в столовую для официальных приемов, второй – в спальню, а в спальне…

Из второго коридора льется холодный тусклый свет, и Гилад отказывается верить, что его источник в спальне. Запрещает себе смотреть в ту сторону до последнего, но запрещать себе – все равно что запрещать ветру дуть.

Дверь совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыта. В небрежности, с которой ее оставили несколько часов назад, вся сонная одурь из интеркома. В тихих крадущихся шагах – любопытство и стыд. Во взгляде украдкой – преступление, равное предательству.

Светильник над смятой постелью под левой переборкой направлен вперед, и щель между дверью и наличником скрадывает густая тень. Гилад, как вор, прячется под ее покровом и жадно запоминает каждую деталь.

Он весь память, в нем отпечатывается образ Трауна в простой серой пижаме, его голые ступни на голом настиле, встрепанные волосы и осоловелый взгляд.

— Рукх, форму, — сонно бормочет он и выглядит почти больным. Гилад готов послать к криффу обязанности и уйти, чтобы позволить ему поспать еще немного.

Маленькая серая тень мчится к шкафу — неслышно и зловеще в хилом свете спальни перебирает лапками по черному полу. Белоснежный китель в когтистых пальцах даже не мнется.

Траун тяжело встает с постели. Шуршание ткани доносится до самого разума. Пуговица за пуговицей, сантиметр за сантиметром пижамная рубашка отпускает на свободу сон наяву.

Не каждый день перед ним раздевается его командир.

Его нежданная любовь.

Рукх молчаливым изваянием стоит рядом с формой в лапах и смотрит в пол. Его ноздри трепещут.

Инородный элемент в ткани мироздания.

— Господин нуждается в помощи? — мерзкое мурлыканье расцвечивает волнительную картину в густо-черный цвет ревности.

— Буду очень признателен. — Сонное бормотание говорит о том, что ему все равно.

Цепкие когтистые лапки парой отточенных движений расшнуровывают тесемку на пижамных штанах и стягивают их вместе с нижним бельем.

Гилад настолько не был к такому готов — если вообще можно быть готовым к подобным вещам, — что на мгновение опустил взгляд. Этого времени хватило вездесущему Рукху, чтобы наполовину закрыть обзор своей мелюзговой фигуркой.

Когда он находит в себе смелость поднять взгляд, Рукх деловито перебирает складки формы, стоя перед своим хозяином.

Ранг вполне позволяет Трауну немного больше вольностей, чем нижестоящим офицерам, и все-таки у него тело дисциплинированного человека — натренированное, отмеченное парой старых шрамов… пленительно-красивое.

Гилад смотрит и старательно запоминает каждый изгиб. Чужая фантомная боль отражается в нем, как в зеркале, – прямо там, где у Трауна шрамы: рваный рубец на груди и длинный росчерк от колена до икры.

Возможно, шрамов больше, или они сзади, но Траун стоит лицом к двери, а Рукх закрывает обзор.

Откуда-то извне поля зрения появляется черный сверток ткани. Траун усаживается обратно на постель, и Рукх опускается перед ним на колени, чтобы одеть его. Колоссальная разница в росте и пропорциях – Рукх рядом с высоким и статным Трауном постоянно кажется букашкой – теперь еще заметнее: такое маленькое существо в случае опасности для его господина может полагаться только на собственную скорость реакции.

Слишком маленькое. Слишком мерзкое.

Оно останавливается, так ничего и не сделав, а потом резко поворачивает голову в сторону и задевает носом руку Трауна. Льнет своей жуткой мордой к раскрытой ладони.

Одежда с тихим шуршанием стекает на пол. Длинный розовый язык проходится между большим и указательным пальцем. Ладонь неподвижно лежит на простыне.

Судя по расслабленной позе Трауна это ежедневный ритуал.

— Рукх, нет времени, — бормочет он и раздраженно закатывает глаза. Кто здесь хозяин, а кто слуга, теперь определить трудно.

Ноздри на выпуклой морде трепещут почти истерично. До ушей доносится громкое сопение: Рукх обнюхивает его.

Нужно уйти и забыть.

Нужно вломиться в спальню и приложить Рукха головой о переборку.

Траун – равнодушный наблюдатель. Его совершенно не заботит то, что мерзкая тварь вытворяет. Хочется верить, что он всего лишь следует очередному странному обычаю очередного странного дикаря.

Хочется, но нужно это прекратить.

Гилад находит третий выход – всегда находил. Нужно наблюдать дальше и действовать по обстоятельствам. В конце концов, он действительно не понимает, что происходит.

За дверью разворачивается омерзительно-эротичное действо. Рукх поднимается с колен и подносит руку Трауна к своей морде. Полная острых зубов пасть открывается в опасной близости от костяшек, из нее высовывается тонкий розовый язык и оставляет на тыльной стороне ладони влажный след.

Будь у Рукха губы, это был бы поцелуй в знак почтения. Или что-нибудь более откровенное, но и эту мысль Гилад усилием воли душит в зародыше.

Острые зубы громко клацают над самой поверхностью кожи, заключая подвижный язык в надежное узилище. Траун как-то неуклюже переставляет левую ногу чуть в сторону –длинный шрам через всю голень, как змея, изгибается на колене.

Маленькая уродливая фигурка Рукха оказывается между его чуть раздвинутых ног. 

— Рукх, одежду, — с нажимом повторяет Траун, но в его сонном голосе никак не проявится привычный командный тон.

Маленький черный сверток сиротливо лежит на полу. В поле зрения появляется голое бедро.

Рукх утыкается мордой в сгиб локтя. Спешно и воровато, пока настроение у Трауна не сменилось окончательно и он не прогнал его взашей.

Стоя под дверью спальни, Гилад втайне мечтает, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее.

И ловит себя на постыдной мысли, что еще недостаточно увидел.

Рукх не должен делать того, что делает. Рукх разве что должен провалиться в криффову преисподнюю.

Как будто эта беспомощная мантра поможет… как будто через мгновение Рукх прекратит тереться мордой теперь уже о плечо Трауна…

Трауну все равно. Ни обреченности, ни отвращения – ничего. Он просто хочет спать.

Гилада как булыжником ударяет по голове одна гениальная в своей абсурдности мысль: если бы он где-нибудь задержался, если бы по какой-то причине пришел позже, то ничего бы не случилось.

Чушь. Он бы разве что этого не увидел.

А если сейчас вбежать в спальню и поднять шум, с какой вероятностью Траун выставит вон его, а не Рукха?

Ногри тем временем плавно перегибается – почти перетекает – через левое колено Трауна, подныривает под его руку, взбирается на постель и оказывается у него за спиной.

Все изящество трюка – и откуда в этой твари столько гибкости? – проходит мимо. Гилада снова подкашивает стыд: взгляд рефлекторно устремляется в пол, веки рефлекторно опускаются… а под веками уже живет очередной мыслеобраз.

Между ног Траун такой же человек, только другого цвета. Это открытие не то чтобы шокирует – Гилад всегда воспринимал его как человека, – но…

…но не каждый день видишь гениталии своего командира.

Рукх все еще за его спиной – аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать, погружает пальцы в густые иссиня-черные волосы. 

Волосы.

Либо так устроены чиссы, либо Траун настолько блюдет гигиену: в паху совсем нет волос.

Рукх сопит и блаженно жмурится, вдыхая одному ему известный запах.

Чем Траун пахнет? Почему Рукх в таком восторге?

— Никогда мне не понять людей, — задумчиво роняет он и наконец делает вид, что собрался приступить к одеванию.

— Расслабься: люди точно так же не понимают тебя, — равнодушно заявляет Траун.

— Никто не понимает меня так хорошо, как мой господин.

Рукх снова немыслимым образом оказывается на полу, прямо между его ног.

— Не подлизывайся.

— Ни в коем случае, господин. 

Он немного шире разводит Трауну колени, а потом, зарывшись носом в пах, шумно и с упоением вдыхает.

И как только Траун позволяет этому чудовищу такое?..

В серых лапках опять появляется маленький черный сверток, а секунду спустя голое бедро, которое было видно из-за маленькой уродливой фигурки Рукха, уже прячется под плотной тканью нижнего белья.

— Взять хотя бы капитана Пеллеона…

Гилад в который раз забывает дышать. В груди у него саднит от страха пополам с яростью: Рукх знает, Рукх учуял. Он расскажет Трауну, а потом разжалование или перевод на другой корабль… в лучшем случае.

А гаже всего то, что Рукх смеет его судить.

Гилад обещает себе пристрелить эту тварь при первом удобном случае.

Пристрелить любимую зверушку Трауна и тут же отправиться на гауптвахту. Пасть ниже некуда в его глазах.

Плохая идея.

За дверью как ни в чем не бывало, продолжается праздная болтовня пополам с переодеванием: Рукх опять вспрыгивает на постель и натягивает на Трауна черную майку.

— Я чую, как меняется его запах в вашем присутствии. Капитан Пеллеон с ума по вам сходит, но как такое возможно, если он не знает вашего собственного запаха?

Лапка чуть дольше положенного задерживается на талии. Траун спокойно отцепляет ее, коготь слегка задевает край майки.

— Люди устроены иначе, — туманно объясняет он, равнодушно наблюдая за хлопочущим над белыми брюками ногри.

— И верности в них никакой, — фыркает Рукх. — Когда точно знаешь, что твою ложь учуют, становишься в разы сговорчивее. Капитан Пеллеон слишком безнаказанно проявляет свои чувства.

— Капитан Пеллеон еще ни разу не скомпрометировал себя и вряд ли скомпрометирует. Он достаточно компетентен, чтобы разграничивать службу и личные цели. Если только…

Траун замолкает, будто задумавшись, просовывает ногу сначала в одну штанину, потом во вторую; Рукх застегивает пуговицу и молнию, затягивает ремень и… тут же его морда по чужой воле оказывается прямо напротив лица Трауна. Тот крепко держит его за подбородок и испытующе смотрит в глаза.

Мало кто может выдержать его взгляд. Странно, что Рукх в это меньшинство входит.

— Любопытно, — задумчиво говорит Траун, приподнимая бровь. — Что же мне думать на этот счет: что ты демонстрируешь свою верность или просто подставляешь капитана Пеллеона? 

Ногри, к вящему удовольствию Гилада, растерянно шаркает лапой по настилу. 

— Кажется, кое-кто слишком безнаказанно пользуется тем, что ему дала природа, — с недобрым весельем замечает Траун.

На его губах появляется острая, как лезвие, улыбка. Опять ранит Гилада в сердце, но эту рану он рад получить.

— Сапоги, Рукх, — ледяным тоном приказывает Траун и накидывает на плечи белоснежный китель.

Рукх молча усаживает его обратно на постель и хватается за левую лодыжку. Благоговения и аккуратности в его действиях уже куда меньше. А если тот шрам от его когтей?..

— Спасибо, Рукх. — Тем же тоном Траун мог бы сказать: «Застрелись, Рукх». — Заправь постель и приберись тут немного. У меня нет времени об этом беспокоиться, капитан Пеллеон ждет.

Никто не понимает Рукха так, как его господин. Только он додумается до столь тонкого оскорбления – отдать солдату работу дворецкого.


End file.
